


Books and Coffee

by Coffeelti



Series: Carry On Sparks [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Date, M/M, Watch, carry on sparks-watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeelti/pseuds/Coffeelti
Summary: I’ve been standing in front of the same bookshelf for the last 15 minutes and I have no idea what books are even in front of me or what section I’m even in. I panic and grab the first book I can reach. I see him raise an eyebrow. I look down and mentally hit myself.“Fifty Shades of Grey. Interesting choice.” Crowley. Out of all of the books I could grab why did it have to be this book?"I can’t say too much about that book but maybe I could give you some book recommendations. My break is right now, do you want to grab some coffee? I know a great place just down the block.”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Sparks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Books and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 of Carry on Sparks for the prompt "Watch".
> 
> I'm a sucker for a Bookstore AU.

Baz

At this point I’m sure I’m considered a regular at the bookstore. Honestly, I only came in here once on a whim. It was a quaint little store packed full of books that wasn’t far from the university. I first found myself drawn to the charm until I noticed the curly haired man shelving books. 

I found out later that day that his name was Simon and that he was an employee at the bookstore that his friend owned. Since then, I’m ashamed to admit that I’ve come almost everyday just to see him. I always find a way to start a conversation with him and I’d like to believe that even though we aren’t quite friends that we’re more than acquaintances at this point. Frankly, he’s gorgeous and I’ve been trying to find the nerve to ask him out every time I’m here. I found out that he’s single thanks to his friend Bunce but I’ve yet to find out if he’d be interested in me. 

Today I’ve been pretending to look at books while watching him out the side of my eye. I can’t help but admire the way his face lights up when he’s talking or the way his freckles stand out on his face when he blushes. I haven’t said anything to him yet and I’m not sure if he’s noticed me. He’s been helping a customer since I’ve come in and I’ve been trying to keep busy so that he doesn’t notice me watching him.

Simon

I can see Baz watching me. He keeps glancing in my direction before looking back at the shelves. To say I find him attractive is an understatement. I’ve been wanting to ask him out but I keep losing my nerve every time I try. We’ve been talking everyday that I’ve been at the store for the last month and while I think he might be interested in me I can’t help but be worried that I’m reading this all wrong. Talking to people isn’t usually my strong suit even though I work in customer service.

When I told Penny she told me that I needed to ask him or she would take matters into her own hands. It’s been a week since then and could tell this morning that she was plotting something. I’m worried that if I don’t ask him today she’ll do something drastic. I look over the customer’s shoulder to see her walking towards me. Speak of the devil.

“Hello, It’s time for Simon’s break. I’ll help you from here.” I know exactly what she’s doing. She smirks at me and nods in Baz’s direction. At this point I’m sure Baz must know that something is up since he’s still watching me out of the corner of his eye. It’s now or never. I make my way over to him before I lose my nerve.

“Hi Baz. It’s good to see you. Are you finding everything you’re looking for?”

Baz

I’ve been standing in front of the same bookshelf for the last 15 minutes and I have no idea what books are even in front of me or what section I’m even in. I panic and grab the first book I can reach. I see him raise an eyebrow. I look down and mentally hit myself.

“Fifty Shades of Grey. Interesting choice.” Crowley. Out of all of the books I could grab why did it have to be this book?

“Just trying to expand my reading choices.” Real smooth Baz. Real smooth. It’s at that point that I notice that I’m standing in the romance section of the store.

“Well, I can’t say too much about that book but maybe I could give you some book recommendations. My break is right now, do you want to grab some coffee? I know a great place just down the block.” 

His face is so red that I can see every single freckle. It’s adorable and I have to bite my tongue to keep from saying so. 

Simon

I can’t believe I actually did it. I just asked him to get a coffee. I just asked him on a DATE. I’m pretty sure my whole face is red. He smirks and places the book back on the shelf. 

“That sounds great, but before we go I need to tell Bunce thank you.“

“Why?”

He laughs. “I know that she only started helping that customer so that you’d come ask me out.” Is it really that obvious? I mean, I was going to ask him eventually. Ok, who am I kidding? If it wasn’t for Penny I would have been pinning forever. Or at least until he gathered the courage to ask me himself.

“We’ll let’s go then. I want to get our date started since it seems like you’ll need some help with book recommendations.” I hope he knows that I’ll never let him live this down.


End file.
